


Королевская ночь

by fandom_Kings_2017, Takishiro



Series: 6_lvl_спецквест [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Джек и Дэвид проводят вместе ночь перед казнью.





	Королевская ночь

Его притащили в кабинет, пред очи короля Сайласа. За спиной Его Величества маячила неистребимая Томасина.

— Ты только посмотри, кто пришел, — Сайлас поднял брови. Он выглядел откровенно больным, постаревшим на десяток лет, хотя прошло лишь несколько месяцев. — Я так понимаю, ты явился за моим сыном?

Дэвид молчал, исподлобья разглядывая короля.

— Трогательно. Что ж, раз ты так к нему привязан, думаю, будет только справедливо, если ты разделишь его участь. Посадите этого щенка к Джеку, — сказал он, обращаясь к охране, — думаю, мой сын найдет, как развлечь его ночью... Вас обоих утром расстреляют, — крикнул он Дэвиду уже в спину.

Значит, слухи были верны. Это была не деза, не ловушка — Сайлас действительно собрался расстрелять наследника. Приватно, потому что об этом не знал никто, кроме нескольких Сайласовых приближенных.

Верно, знала и Роза — возможно, это она рассказала Мишель. Та плакала в трубке, а плакать и волноваться ей было сейчас никак нельзя, и Дэвид сказал, что он постарается.

Но он постарался бы, наверное, и без ее рыданий. Ему до сих пор казалось, что он виноват перед Джеком — за то, что ничего не сделал в тот момент, когда человек Кросса наставил на принца автомат. За то, что побежал к Сайласу — жаловаться на непутевого сына.

Если б тогда кивнуть Джеку, они бы окружили дядюшку в коридоре... И кто знает, может, сегодня в Гильбоа было бы поспокойнее...

Погруженный в свои мысли, он очнулся, только когда его завели в пустое, полутемное крыло дворца, где он никогда не был. Один из гвардейцев достал ключи, и Дэвида впихнули в комнату.

— И вам добрый вечер, — галантно сказал принц. Дэвид застыл, разглядывая его. Джек, в отличие от отца, почти не изменился. Можно подумать, что в этой комнате он просто отдыхает перед приемом.

— Джек Бенджамин, Дэвид Шепард, — скучным казенным тоном заговорил старший из гвардейцев, — Его Величество приговорили вас к смертной казни через расстрел. Приговор будет исполнен на рассвете. Милостью Его Величества вам позволен последний ужин, вы можете сообщить мне меню.

— Отлично, — сказал Джек так, будто из всей речи услышал только про ужин. — Запишете? На первое... кхм... гратен из даров моря, и к нему бутылку ривзальта. На второе — мясо по-бургундски с пюре из лисичек, и скажите повару, чтоб не пережаривал. И к этому, пожалуй... пожалуй, бутылки шато марго нам на двоих хватит, а, Шепард? А на десерт — шоколадный фондан с каштановой подливкой, повар знает, как я люблю. И тарелку сыров. А ты что будешь?

— Я... э-э... Мне то же самое, если не сложно.

— Я передам ваши пожелания на кухню. — Гвардеец поджал губы, сообразив, что его только что приняли за официанта. Через секунду дверь захлопнулась, в замке повернулся ключ.

— Ах ты, — сказал Джек. — Про аперитив-то я и забыл.

Он улыбался — так же, как в их первую встречу во дворце. Дэвид развернулся к нему. Джек слегка похудел и был бледноватым, и все-таки он выглядел в несколько раз лучше короля, оставшегося на свободе — и на троне.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал Дэвид.

— Зачем ты явился?

— Прошел слух, что Сайлас собирается тебя расстрелять. Я хотел тебя вытащить.

— Ну, а теперь он расстреляет нас обоих, — пожал плечами Джек.

Дэвид оглядел полутемную комнату. Занавески на окнах, стол красного дерева, кровать с балдахином. Некоторые остаются равнее других даже в заключении...

— Да, и простыни у меня шелковые, — кивнул принц, явно догадавшись, о чем он думает. — Почему тебе пришло в голову меня спасать?

Дэвид пожал плечами, присел осторожно на краешек кровати.

— Ты мне теперь практически брат.

Джек вскинулся:

— Когда вы успели?

— Ну... пожениться мы не успели. Еще. Но мы обещаны друг другу перед Богом.

Про ребенка он решил не говорить — что толку, если Джеку не суждено обнять племянника? Да и собственная глупость жжет не так сильно, пока не облечена в слова. У его сына не будет отца, потому что Дэвид как следует не продумал вылазку...

Джек вдруг засмеялся:

— Господи, Шепард. Все твои неприятности начались, когда ты решил в одиночку меня освободить. А теперь ты решил повторить...

— Не в одиночку, — тихо сказал Дэвид. Что случилось с его людьми, он не знал — и вряд ли узнает.

— Ну, что ж, добро пожаловать в мое королевство, — усмехнулся Джек, раскидываясь на кровати. — Хорошо, что я еще не начал праздновать.

— Что — праздновать?

— Ну, как же, — сказал Джек. — Королевскую ночь.

Дэвид смотрел на него молча, а потом заставил себя ответить:

— Если ты собираешься мазать меня зубной пастой, лучше сразу откажись от этой идеи.

Такую благодарную улыбку он у принца видел впервые.

— Кстати, если хочешь перед ужином сходить в душ, у меня есть горячая вода… Постой, это что? — Джек осторожно коснулся его затылка, и Дэвид отдернулся. — Хорошо тебя приложили... 

Джек исчез в ванной и вернулся с намоченным полотенцем. — Повернись.

Дэвид подчинился; стало немного неловко, но он вспомнил: Джеку наверняка приходилось оказывать помощь своим бойцам... Интересно, где они теперь, эти бойцы. Возможно, Сайлас расстрелял их раньше, без шума и пыли. А может — хоть Дэвиду до сих пор было трудно это понять — принц интересовал их постольку, поскольку был, собственно, принцем.

От Джека пахло дорогим парфюмом. Зачем это — здесь, взаперти?

— Ты так и сидишь здесь один? С той... коронации?

— Сначала они привели Люсинду. Мою невесту. У Сайласа были на нас планы...

Джек осторожно промакивал рану, которая только теперь разболелась по-настоящему. Руки у него были на удивление легкими. Дэвид вспомнил, что Сайлас кричал сыну тогда, в тронном зале, и отчего-то покраснел.

— Хорошо, отец Лу подсуетился и вовремя ее забрал...

«Были планы…» Король что же, пытался таким образом сделать из сына нормального — заперев его в одной комнате с девицей?

Господи.

Он-то думал, что успел как следует разочароваться в Сайласе. Успокоился, отгоревал, думая, что хуже уже не будет.

— Ну, вот. — Джек навертел ему на голову что-то вроде тюрбана из полотенца. — Бинтов у меня нет, обезболивающего тоже. Для этого надо звать врача...

— Обойдусь. Осталось-то недолго.

Дэвид сказал это и понял, что поверить в собственную смерть никак не получается. Как и перед прошлым расстрелом, собственно. Хотя тот, кто спас его от той казни, сидит рядом и поутру получит такую же пулю. Вряд ли для принца специально отольют золотую...

— Скорее уж серебряную, — зло сказал Джек. — Чтоб уж точно не воскрес.

Дэвиду пришло в голову: черт с ним, с врачом, но ведь ужин им принесут, а значит, откроют дверь.

— Нас теперь двое. Можно ведь попробовать...

Джек опять улыбнулся, коротко и болезненно.

— Попробовать можно, только я далеко не уйду...

Он вытянул ногу. На его лодыжке красовался тяжёлый браслет слежения.

— Руку, знаешь, ещё можно отрезать, а вот без ноги вряд ли получится убежать. Но я мог бы попробовать их отвлечь...

— Я один не побегу.

— Шепард, тебе говорили, что благородство вышло из моды два сезона назад?

— Это не благородство. Без тебя я элементарно не найду дорогу...

Принц склонил голову к плечу, посмотрел озорным взглядом, который делал его лет на десять моложе.

— Ладно, признавайся, как попался?

Дэвид опять покраснел:

— Я думал, знаю дворец. Смогу войти по коридорам через задний двор. Не учел, что все изменилось...

— Теперь там понапихано охраны, полагаю, — кивнул Джек. — Отец в последнее время параноил все больше. Думаю, и расстрелять меня — нас — он решил поэтому.

— Я... — сказал Дэвид. — Я в душ.

За последние несколько дней он чертовски соскучился по горячей воде, и теперь плескался с удовольствием, лениво думая, что вот и ушло еще полчаса отпущенного ему времени. Не то чтобы он по-настоящему сдался, но уходить без Джека было бы свинством, да и потом... Пророчество Самуэльса казалось ему теперь откровенно высосанным из пальца — он скитался в Гефе с одной конспиративной квартиры на другую, питаясь одними обещаниями; многие из тех, кто когда-то ушел с ним туда, растеряли запал — кто под шумок новой войны вернулся домой, кто нашел себе в Гефе занятие, которое уже не касалось Дэвида...

Вот только — ребенок. Но, как это ни печально, Мишель легче будет вместе с малышом вернуться к родителям — если те наверняка будут знать, что отец малыша не объявится.

Дэвид вышел из ванной, обмотавшись полотенцем. И только поймав на себе жаркий, совершенно однозначный взгляд Джека, пожалел, что не оделся сразу.

— Ладно тебе, Шепард, — прищурился тот, — я не стану нападать на тебя и насиловать, не надо так уж бояться.

Отчаянно стесняясь — и так же отчаянно понимая, что он зачем-то обидел Джека, и незаслуженно, — Дэвид проговорил:

— Ты сидишь здесь один четыре месяца, на твоем месте я бы уже трахал все, что посмело двинуться.

Слава Богу, это помогло. Джек фыркнул, а потом подошел ближе, и Дэвид заставил себя — стоять. Не отстраняться. Это твой принц, в конце концов.

— Только не вздумай лезть обратно в свою одежду, она воняет на всю комнату. Давай кое-что тебе подберем.

Он широким жестом открыл гардероб, полный дорогих костюмов и шелковых рубашек — стоивших, как догадывался Дэвид, как два «Голиафа» вместе с их экипажами.

Костюмы, которые принц упрямо менял каждый день, не забывая надушиться туалетной водой, зная, что никто, кроме охраны, его не увидит — да и та вряд ли станет смотреть...

Половина рубашек Джека на Дэвида просто не налезла — слишком узко в плечах и груди. В конце концов он натянул баснословно дорогую, судя по бренду, майку, дизайнерские джинсы и светлый пиджак, который хоть как-то сошелся на груди. Он никогда особо не преклонялся перед богатством, но сейчас получал какое-то чувственное удовольствие от дорогой ткани, мягко касающейся его тела. Рана на голове саднила, но кровь идти перестала, и он размотал «тюрбан».

— Красавец, — тихо сказал Джек, поправив на нем пиджак. Он смотрел на Дэвида совсем не так, как полчаса назад. Теперь в его взгляде были сожаление и странная тоска.

— Мы могли бы быть друзьями, — сказал он.

— Я тебе не враг, — повторил Дэвид то, что сказал когда-то давно, в той вылазке.

— Я знаю. Но мы могли бы быть друзьями. Если б я так тебе не завидовал...

— Если б я не попался на удочку Его Величеству...

— У тебя бы не вышло этого избежать, — серьезно проговорил Джек. — Я знаю, о чем говорю.

Он взял с верхней полки галстук и повязал Дэвиду, коснувшись его шеи теплыми пальцами.

— Никогда не поздно подружиться, — упрямо сказал Дэвид. — У нас, в конце концов, вся ночь впереди.

Он тут же понял, что сморозил, — и в этот раз покраснел явно. Джек заржал — другого слова не подберешь. Он смеялся все громче, до слез, так, что невозможно было не засмеяться с ним.

— Господи, Шепард! Где тебя такого сделали?

В дверь постучались: ужин. Может, это было неправильно и последнюю ночь следовало провести в молитве и раздумьях. Но, раз Господь привел его сюда, вряд ли имеет смысл молиться, чтоб Он вывел обратно. И потом, Дэвид с утра не ел. Так что он накинулся на неизвестный «гратен» и на мясо по-бургундски так, что за ушами трещало.

— Шепард! Тебя в самом деле надо расстрелять такие манеры. Дай вину подышать, не надо пить его залпом, это не сто грамм для храбрости... И кто так режет сыр?

Когда поднос унесли, Дэвид уже без всякого стеснения завалился на кровать, держась за живот.

— Меня не придется казнить, — прокряхтел он. — Я сейчас сам умру...

— Подожди, — таинственно сказал Джек. — Не сдавайся так рано, солдат. Вспомни — Королевская ночь. Все только начинается.

Дэвид не без труда сел на кровати.

— Ты о чем?

— Сейчас увидишь. — Джек опять открыл гардероб, зарылся туда основательно — и вернулся с бутылкой виски и маленькой баночкой из-под чая.

— «Сладенькое» когда-нибудь пробовал? Или у вас там в селе кизяками затягиваются?

Дэвид, недолго думая, потянулся дать ему подзатыльник. Джек отмахнулся и открыл коробочку. Дэвид потянул носом:

— Тебе что, и траву прямо из Колумбии поставляют?

— Не знаю, — рассеянно сказал Джек, — не спрашивал...

Он мастерски свернул две самокрутки из писчей бумаги, взятой с дорогого бюро.

— Видела ли бы меня сейчас мама, — пробормотал Дэвид, обнаружив, что сидит со стаканом виски в одной руке и с косяком в другой. — Вот бы мне досталось на орехи...

Джек покачал головой:

— Хочешь сказать, ей было бы дело не до того, что тебя казнят, а до того, что ты куришь травку?

— Ты не видел мою маму. Она как-то застала Илая в компании, когда они пустили косяк по кругу. Так отлупила полотенцем прямо при всех, а ему было-то уже двадцать два...

Джек отставил стакан:

— Она не знает, где ты?

Дэвид помотал головой. Если бы знала, наверняка уже атаковала бы дворец, хотя, может, она давно отказалась от негодного сына. Но в это Дэвид не верил. Он исподтишка взглянул на принца. Роза тут, во дворце — и не придет повидаться с сыном перед казнью?

Что бы его собственная мать о нем ни думала, она бы обязательно пришла. И братья тоже... Дэвид стиснул зубы и заставил себя думать об Илае. Теперь он сможет с ним встретиться. Попросить прощения.

— Думаешь, — спросил принц, выдыхая остро пахнущий дым, — там и в самом деле что-то есть?

— Определенно, — ответил Дэвид, размышляя: с каких пор и Джек принимает его за Глас Божий? — Должен же во всем этом быть хоть какой-то смысл.

— Если есть, тогда все в порядке, — сказал Джек. Он глотнул еще виски и съехал на ковер, спиной опираясь на кровать. — Тогда нечего бояться.

Это явно было сказано не для красного словца. Да и вряд ли Джек боялся смерти…  
Может быть, он боялся и на том свете остаться в одиночестве.

Дэвид перебрался к нему, на пол.

— Знаешь, — сказал он. — Мы давно уже друзья, на самом деле.

Комната неведомым образом расширилась, а потом понеслась куда-то на волнах, унося их вместе с собой.

— Ты спас мне жизнь.

Джек фыркнул:

— Ты спас мою два раза. Не жалеешь теперь?

Дэвид помотал головой.

— Никогда не жалел.

— Я рад, что завтра рядом будешь ты, — сказал Джек. Дэвид понял его сразу. Он и сам был рад, что умирать будет вместе с Джеком. Тот, по крайней мере, не станет ныть и просить помиловать.

— Видишь, — сказал Дэвид. — Это совсем не сложно — быть друзьями.

Джек кивнул и привалился к его плечу. И, кажется, заснул; косяк выпал из его пальцев. Дэвид поднял его и докурил, ощущая мирную, теплую тяжесть головы принца у себя на плече. Волосы Джека щекотали шею. Сам он тоже ожидал, что вырубится, но ему не спалось, и теперь, после стакана виски и марихуаны, мысли о семье вертелись в голове разрозненным, теплым калейдоскопом без ноток горечи. Дэвид вдруг понял, что принц каким-то образом провел его через эту ночь, заставив почти забыть о страхе и грусти разлуки с родными.

Видно, это и был тот знаменитый шарм Джека Бенджамина, о котором писали газеты. Жаль, что не получилось разглядеть его сразу.

Но, кажется, оба они не из тех людей, у кого хоть что-то получается сразу...

Джек спал крепко, приоткрыв рот, его дыхание пахло странной смесью травки и зубной пасты. Дэвид перехватил его поудобнее, уложил себе на колени. Осторожно нагнулся и коснулся мягких губ — ничего похожего на эротику в этом не было, последняя нежность одного обреченного бойца к другому. Так целуются мученики перед тем, как идти на казнь.

Словно в ответ на мысль о казни, за дверью раздались шаги. Ключ в замке прозвучал очень громко, спугнув блаженную тишину этой ночи.

— На выход, — сказал вставший в проеме офицер. Дэвид про себя удивился — не рановато ли? — но они с Джеком и впрямь забыли о времени. — Живее.

— Джек, — он потряс принца, но тот не отреагировал. — Джек, надо вставать. Ваше Высочество, пожалуйста...

Его Высочество во сне сглотнули, причмокнули губами и продолжили спать.

А, черт...

— Я его понесу, — сказал Дэвид. — Он немного перебрал.

Он взвалил принца себе на плечо, только сейчас ощутив острую обиду: вот так же когда-то он тащил Джека, уводя из гефского плена. А теперь волочит его навстречу смерти...

Может, и хорошо, если он так и не опомнится. Небольшой, но неприятный плевок в сторону короля: его сын так напился, что не успеет осознать «заслуженного» возмездия...

Трое гвардейцев вели их по коридору. Из-за принца двигались они довольно медленно, и у Дэвида внутри нарастало нетерпение — хоть бы все поскорее кончилось.

Но, когда они оказались снаружи, их повели отчего-то не в расстрельный дворик, а к выходу из дворца. В будке охранников горел свет; ворота открылись, и гвардейцы потащили их к Джеком к припаркованной у тротуара темной машине. Втолкнули внутрь; один из гвардейцев взял Джека за ногу, и через минуту Дэвид услышал, как звякнул снятый браслет.

— Куда вы нас?

— Тихо, — сказал гвардеец. Их с Джеком запихнули на заднее сиденье, двое солдат втиснулись по бокам. Когда машина тронулась, Дэвид увидел, как козыряет вышедший из будки Клотц.

Ехали долго; Дэвид не пытался уже спросить, куда. Он догадывался — Его Ееличеству не хочется, чтобы выстрелы разбудили не тех людей во дворце.

Расстреляют в лесу, как каких-нибудь гефских террористов. Наследного принца — в безымянную могилу. Сволочи. Джек зашевелился, захныкал; Дэвид провел рукой по его волосам, принц успокоился, но так и не проснулся.

В конце концов над проселочной дорогой, по которой их везли, стало вставать солнце, слабые еще лучи просачивались через кроны деревьев. Машина внезапно встала.

«Ну, вот — обещали на рассвете...»

Гвардейцы выпрыгнули из машины, оставив дверцы открытыми. Один из них вытащил рацию:

— Мы на месте, груз доставлен.

Рвануться бы сейчас — но несчастный пьяный Джек... Дэвид все-таки осторожно переложил принца на банкетку, спустил ноги на траву, примерился — завалить того, с рацией, схватить автомат — и по ситуации...

Но тут из лесу появилось несколько человек в камуфляже и арафатках. Они кинулись к машине — а гвардейцы почему-то расступились, не препятствуя им.

— Где принц?

— Где его высочество?

— А Шепард тут откуда?

— Господи, что с ним? Что Сайлас с ним сделал?

Дэвид выбрался из машины и моргал, все еще не понимая. Он вдруг увидел, что один из бойцов в камуфляже — девушка, та самая, с которой он едва не переспал во время того королевского похода по барам. Как ее звали? Клер?

— Клаудия, — вспомнил он.

Но девушка не обратила на него внимания: она помогала товарищу вытащить Джека из машины.

Они усадили его на траву, принюхались и сморщились:

— Да Его высочество изволят быть надравшись!

Принц все-таки пришел в себя, наконец. Он сипло сказал:

— Шепарда не трогать. Кто-нибудь, выключите солнце. Клаудия, я думал, мы с тобой в ссоре.

— Ну, сегодня же среда, — сказала она так, будто это все объясняло. Принц заторможенно кивнул и закрыл глаза. Девушка перевела взгляд на Дэвида.

— Ну что, боец? Ты с нами?

Дэвид оглядел тихий лес и «гвардейцев», которые, ругаясь, стаскивали с себя форму.

— Конечно, с вами, — сказал он, зевнул и опустился на траву рядом с Джеком. У него начинала сильно болеть голова, и он боялся, что дело не в ранении.

И все-таки — по здравому размышлению — ему было жаль, что он не успел намазать Джека зубной пастой.


End file.
